Responds to Bluegoo2 challenge
by Phantomchika92
Summary: one shot responds to Bluegoo2 challenge
1. Chapter 1

One shot Changelings to Bluegoo2 challenge

I do not own Danny Phantom sadly

Remember

It had been 11 months and three weeks and four days since Danny meet his worst enemy: Dan Phantom. Yet almost every night Danny would wake up in screams and sweats from his battle with night was the same over and over again. The same people being killed, the same result, only different settings. Each night was a different nightmare. But the screams was always the same, they would also be heard from Jazz's room coming from Danny's room who's was right across from her. Every night Jazz would wake up from her brother cry's. Each night she would run to her brother's room after the screams to only find Danny in a corner shaking violently and sweating; his head cupped into his arm and rocking back and forth whispering mumbling something along the lines of "I promise I wouldn't". Though Jazz never understood her brother's words she always knew it was something Danny had to remember in order to not become his nightmare. In order to keep his promise to his Dad, Mom, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. And in order to keep his promise to himself.


	2. Lies

100 One-shot Challenges: Lies

I don't own Danny Phantom sadly

After Phantom Planet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~DP

Maddie and Jack's Pov

Everything they every thought was impossible became possible. Half Ghost; that just wasn't possible... was it? Well of course it was.

But it was right in front of them. Not a it, but their son. No it wasn't possible. It couldn't be, but it was.

All the data, the test all indicated it was impossible to be half ghost and half human, but yet Danny's …Phantom .

But how?

Do I hug?

Do I say thanks, sorry, or I love you? I don't know what to do. I'm his mother.I'm his father.

Yet I feel as though I've been lie to. No I was lie too. All these years since the accident. Yet I should have known ; all the inventions pointed to him, everything pointed

to him but I just figure that data couldn't be wrong. I depended on data which turn out to be wrong.

So the question is who was lying more the Data or Danny .

A/n: yes i know it's short but please review need at least two to post the next chapter.


	3. Justice

100 one-shot challenges

I do not own Danny Phantom sadly

Chapter 3- Justice (a/n: after control freaks but freakshow was never arrest instead Danny Phamtom was)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~DP

Today came as a shock to most people in Amity Park. I mean it's not every day that a town captures and arrest their superhero. I mean sure their had been in the past but none had behalf ghost. All of the first class citizens had felled the courtroom and a third percent of middle class (a/n: including Danny's and Tucker's family, Sam's in the first class section because well she's rich) had also showed. Danny Phantom was sitting at the defendants section.

"I can't believe Danny didn't want to come and see this." Jack whispered to his wife Maddie.

"I know after all those ridicules arguments about Phantom being good you'll think he wanted to see if Phantom was guilty." Maddie responded

" Yea I know. I wonder how their going to send him to jail " Jack said

"All rise"

The Judge walked into the room towards her chair. 12 juries sat across the room.

"You may be sited"

"So Phantom you have been charged with kidnapping, thief, and destroying of private. How do you find yourself?" said Judge Alex

"Not guilty" Danny replied. Soon as he said "not guilty" the whole room was filled with whisper and mummers.

" There's more Ma'ma" Phantom had said.

" Phantom? " the judge said.

" Ma'ma it's been three years since I've shown up. Three years and no thank you from nobody, three years and everybody calling me evil. You think I'm evil then you need to see Dan Phantom; his the definition of evil. Ma'ma I'm not only Danny Phantom but I'm also…(two rings appeared appeared revealing Danny Fenton who turned towards the courtroom filled of people and news reporters)….Danny Fenton." Danny gaze around the courtroom to look at his parents who's faces went from disappointing to approval. Danny smile at them and they smiled back mouthing the words" we're proud" he turned his graze towards his two best friends who gave supporting looks but when he look towards their parents they looking horrified.

"_Their probably thinking the worst about me right now_" Danny thought. He turned his graze back towards the Judge.

" Ma'ma when I did those things I was just Danny Phantom who was under control all those times " Danny said.

" Well This is suprising. I let the jury decide. I call for a twenty minute "

The courtroom turn to leave , leaving Danny and his family and friends alone in the room.

AFTERR 5 MINUTE SILENCE

" Danny?" his mom was the first to say something after the silence

" Yea mom" Danny answered unsure

"How?" she finally choked out

" The Ghost Portal accident" Danny said

" Ohh" She and Jack said together.

" Look I understand if you guys are mad and want me to leave the house." Danny said slowy

"Wait. Danny didn't you see us mouth the words" We're Proud".Did you think we were talking to the Judge?" Maddie said

" So you not mad." Danny said rubbing his neck.

This time it was his Dad to speak "Mad . No . We're proud of you. ". Danny smile appeared. And him and his dad, mom, sam, tucker, and jazz all went into a hug.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
" Has the jury reach it verdict?"

" Yes honor. As the Jury of the Court of California we hear by dismiss all charges against Danny Phantom/Fenton" A blonde lady in her twenties said

Cheers and claps could be heard throughout the courtroom"

" !" the Judge shouted as she waited for the room of people to calm down

" Case dismiss." She said. And Cheers reappeared.

" So Justice has been served!"

A/N: So I had writer's block writing this. So sorry if it's bad. Anyway review and post:D need two to post the next.

See you soon

with love,

-Allie3


	4. Look Out !

100 One shots

I don't own Danny Phantom sadly

Chapter 4 : LOOK OUT!

~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~DP

" I just don't understand why most people like Tucker see that the poor defenseless animals they eat don't have feelings too." Sam said to Danny while point at Tucker while he was eating a Nasty Burger.

"Some people have different views on things, Sam" Danny said to her.

" Look I understand that people like meat it's understandable but I mean really Danny, Tucker's on his fifth burger. You can't tell me that is right." Sam said looking disgusting at Tucker who was across the table.

" I know. But it's not like Tucker never warned us about his meat eating problems." Danny said

"Yea I know." Sam said in agreement but with a sign

" You know I can hear everything you guys are saying right" said Tucker holding a huge chuck of meat on his fork.

" Yea we know but you never cared before." Danny said noticing how Tucker was swinging his fork around .

" Hey Tuck watch how your swinging that fork."Danny said.

" What's the worst…." Before Tucker could finish his sentence the huge piece of meat that he was swinging around land on Sam's mouth.

" EW!" Sam scream as she whip the meat from her mouth and throw it half way down the aisle and tried to grab Tucker from across the table.

" Sam calm down." Danny said to her trying to calm his best friend and secret crush from murdering his other best friend

" Tucker I suggest you better run and keep an eye open for the next two days." Danny said struggling to hold Sam back.

" Well that's my cue to run. See you later" Tucker said but as Tucker got up from and started to run he had forgotten that Sam had throw the meat on the floor and he was half way out the Nasty Burger when all of the sudden he heard Danny yell " Look out!" but it was too late Tucker had slid on the meat he was eating only moments before and it was all over his shirt and pants. Embarrassed, he ran home but as he left he heard a certain Goth saying " Karma's a bitch, but a funny one"

A/n: Okay soo I need two reviews just two to update the next chapter

See you soon

With love

Allie3


End file.
